Together Again
by Russialvr1324
Summary: Data is reunited with an old friend from his past. Will their friendship grow to something more? Sorry about the bad summary! Please R&R, but be nice!Data/OC New chapter up! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer and Author's note:

I own nothing related to Star Trek: The Next Generation.

Latika Sarin is my character created by me. Please don't write any mean comments on this story. This is my first ever and I have some as much research as possible to make sure this is somewhat accurate. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 1

It was business as usual on the starship USS Enterprise. Everyone on the ship was relaxed at their stations, for this trip was supposed to be a rather uneventful one to the planet Beta Cassius for negotiations. Captain Jean-Luc Picard was seated on the bridge, talking to Commander Riker about their plans once they arrived when he noticed something about their direction.

"Lt. Data," Picard said, "we are passing Omicron Theta now. Isn't that you home planet?"

"Yes Captain, it is," Data replied.

"Perhaps after our mission to Beta Cassius is complete, we should stop by."

"As you wish, Captain," Data said as he returned to his post. Data didn't really want to go to his home planet, but he would not say that out loud. There were too many memories from there that he did not want to resurface. But for the next couple hours, Data could not help but think about his short time there, with his creator, Dr. Noonien Soong. As the memories started to return, he remembered an image of a little girl, following the doctor around, asking many questions. He had not thought of her in years. He was just about to remember her name when…

"Captain, we're being hailed. It is a distress call from a small ship. Audio only, sir," Lt. Worf reported to Picard. He signaled to play it. Data was not paying too much attention to it until he heard a familiar voice from the distress call.

_Help! Somebody please help! I am under attack from a Klingon ship_** (Sry Worf!)**_. Mayday, mayday! Engines and life support are failing! _

"My name is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the starship USS-Enterprise. We are on our way to you location. What is your name?" the captain said.

_My name is Latika Sarin. Please hurry! I don't know how much more the ship can take. _

Data stood up from his chair and said her name. Latika. It was her, the little girl that followed the doctor around back at home.

"Data, what is wrong with you? Get back to your station so we can help her!" Picard said to Data as he headed back to his chair and began barking out orders to the rest of the bridge. Data snapped out of his trance, and ran back to his seat. Data began to work as fast as he could. He had to go help what he now realized was his oldest friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing Star Trek: TNG. I do own Latika Sarin.

When they arrived at the scene of the crime, they found a half-destroyed ship, with a Klingon craft nearby about to leave the area. It left before Worf could hail the ship. With the perpetrator gone, Picard turned his attention the victim before them. There was not much left of the little craft, the bridge was still somewhat intact, but it was not going to stay together much longer.

"We need to get down there and evacuate everyone on the ship. Hurry, we don't have much time. Data, you have the bridge," Picard ordered as he signaled Riker and Worf to follow him to the transporter room.

"With all due respect sir, I would like to come. Latika is an old friend of mine, and it might help if she sees someone that she knows." Data called to Picard. The group turned toward him, all with surprised faces. Picard was the first to respond.

"You KNOW her? How?"

"I do not think that is important at the moment, sir. What is important now is rescuing her."

"Very well, you can go. I'll stay here. But I expect a full story when you return," Picard sighed as he returned to his seat. With that said, Data, Riker, and Worf were off to rescue Latika.

When they arrived on the destroyed ship, the group began searching everywhere they could for survivors. They did not find any until they reached the main bridge. As the working half of the door opened, Data entered to find a destroyed room, with Latika lying unconscious in the center. She was a beautiful Indian woman, with long black hair and slightly dark skin. She was wearing a purple sari that was now stained with blood with a charmed bindi on her forehead. **(Link to outfit on my homepage)** She had a large gash on her left arm and a piece of metal sticking out of her chest. Data ran to her and began checking her vitals when she stirred. Data looked to her as she opened her large, dark eyes. He realized how much he had liked those eyes when she would come and visit at home. She struggled to speak with her slight Indian accent.

"D-data? Is that you? I have been looking for you for so-"she began to cough up blood before she could finish. Riker and Worf ran in to find the scene. Data hushed her before she could say anything else.

"Do not speak now, Latika. You are losing too much blood, as your lung is punctured. We must get you to sick bay. Your ship will not last much longer either," Data told her. The group surrounded Latika as they were transported to sick bay. A few seconds after they left the ship, it exploded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing Star Trek: TNG. I do own Latika Sarin.

The group was transported to sick bay, where Dr. Crusher immediately began treating Latika's wounds. Riker and Worf left the room to go report to Picard, calling Data with them. But he wasn't going anywhere. Data wanted to stay by Latika's side until he was certain that she was going to be okay. Data sat next to her bed, holding her free hand while Dr. Crusher and her attendants treated Latika. It was actually helpful that he was there; he could be her focus during painful parts of the treatment.

After two hours, Latika was stable. Data didn't want to leave her side, but he knew that he had to report to Picard at some point. With that, he squeezed her hand one last time before he got up to leave. Dr. Crusher told him she would call him if her condition changed. As he walked to Captain Picard's office, Data thought about the day's events. He had really found his oldest friend. Why did feel this way about her? He thought he couldn't "feel" anything, and this left him very confused. But before he could think about it anymore, he had reached his destination. He rang the bell and waited for a response.

"Come in."Data entered the office. Picard was seated at his desk, reading a report. He looked up at Data and smiled. "Data, I've been waiting for you. Please, come in and have a seat. I'm eager to hear about your little friend. First of all, is she stable now? Will she be alright?"

"Yes sir, she is stable. I would not have come if she was not," Data replied. Picard simply nodded with an inquisitive look on his face. _Data has never acted like this before. I wonder how this reunion will affect him. _

"So Data, How did you two meet? Where did it all begin?" Picard asked. He was determined to figure out Data's behavior.

"Well, sir, the first time I met Latika was when Dr. Soong was still working on me…"

**(Sry guys for the cliff hanger! The next chapter will be the flashback. Hope you enjoy!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing ST: TNG. Latika Sarin is my own character.

**A/N: The song that Latika sings is from "Santa Claus is coming to Town."**

Dr. Soong's lab was covered in all kinds of materials scattered around the room. Dr. Soong was sitting at his desk, working on part of Data's brain. Data sat in a chair on the opposite wall, half completed. Much of his inner workings could be seen. He was conscious, but unable to react to his surroundings. There was a knock on the door, and a very young Latika entered. Data watched as she quickly ran to the doctor's side, standing on her toes to watch him work. She began asking him all kinds of questions with all the English she knew, which was slightly broken. "Hello, Dr. Soong. What are you working today? What is that? I see? He done? What is that?" she continued until the doctor hushed her.

"Latika, I would like you to meet someone. I think you will like him very much," Dr. Soong said as he picked her up and walked over to where Data was seated. Latika had watched Data through every stage of his creation, but he was never conscious. "Latika, this is Data, the android I have been working on all this time. Go on, say hello. But know that he can't respond to you quite yet. That's the part I'm working on over there," he said as he pointed back to his desk. But Latika wasn't paying attention to the doctor anymore .She and Data had their eyes locked.

"Hello, Data. My name Latika."

Three months later, Data was completed. Since his completion, Latika had come to visit every day to help the doctor teach Data the many things he needed to know to be human. A couple of days later, Dr. Soong was teaching Data how to walk. The doctor was trying to teach him, but he was not doing a very good job of explaining it. Eventually, Latika moved him out of the way. She took Data's hand and started to sing a song that she had seen in an old movie from earth. "Just put one foot in front of the other!" she sang to him while showing him the moves. Soon after, he began to walk on his own with grace.

As the years went by, Data and Latika became very close friends. Every morning, Latika would go to Dr. Soong's lab bright and early, sometimes before the doctor even woke up, to pick up Data. They would spend the entire day together, exploring, playing games, teaching Data, and anything else they could think of. The two of them would play until Dr. Soong or Latika's older brother, Adil, came to fetch them. They hated to say goodbye to each other, but then one would remind the other that they could see each other the next day, and they would be okay.

Dr. Soong and Adil would often meet while Data and Latika were gone to talk. "It is so strange," Dr. Soong said, "how they react together. I have never seen two beings act in this way. It's like they are drawn to each other. Each one understands the other perfectly. I didn't think Data was capable of this when I was creating him." Adil nodded in response. Unfortunately, Adil did not know as much English as his little sister. Dr. Soong nodded as well as he began to ponder, "I wonder how Latika will react to Data's plan of leaving to join Starfleet. She probably will not be very happy. But who knows? She may be excited for him," he said with a smile. Adil nodded again, but he didn't really agree with the doctor. He started to think of how Latika would talk about Data non-stop when she was home, and how excited she was each morning when she would rise early to go to the lab. He feared that Data's departure would not end well.

A few weeks later, Data was preparing to leave for the nearest Starfleet base. As he was packing, he was thinking of ways to break the news to Latika. He had not told her yet because he didn't want to displease her. He hated seeing her unhappy more than anything, but he knew he would have to tell her eventually. Right at that second, Latika came rushing into his room, laughing as she ran over to him and gave him a hug on his waist. "Data, Data! I'm so happy to see you! What are we doing today? Ooh, you have a packed bag. Are we going camping? That would be so much fun!" She giggled as she started to look through his bag. Before she got too far, Data picked her up and sat her on his bed and hushed her. He kneeled down and looked her in the eyes. Latika quickly stopped talking when she saw the serious look on her face.

"Latika, we are not going camping. In fact, we are not doing anything today," He said to her.

Latika looked at him with a confused face, "What? I don't understand, Data. What's going on?"

Data sighed and looked at her again, "I am leaving to join Starfleet. I depart in only a few minutes. I am sorry I did not tell you of my decision earlier, for I did not want to displease you." He felt a pain in his chest as he saw that Latika was beginning to cry.

"But-but you can't leave, Data! What will I do without you? You are my only friend!" she screamed as she flung herself into his arms. Data stood up and cradled her in his arms as she cried into his shirt. He knew exactly what to do, as he had dealt with a crying Latika before, when she would hurt herself or something scared her, though he did his best to prevent those things from happening. During their time together, Data had always tried his best to protect Latika in any way. But when these situations arose, he would react with what he called "Operation Stop Latika from Crying." So he continued walking around the room, cradling her and patting her head, as he had seen her brother do. She finally started to settle down, so he began to speak again.

"I am sorry, Latika," Data said as he put her down, "but I must leave now." He couldn't think of anything else to say, so he picked up his bag of his few belongings, patted Latika on the head one more time, and headed for the ship going to the Starfleet base. As he reached stairs, he felt a pair of arms around his waist. He looked down into Latika's eyes, which still had some tears in the corners.

"Promise me that you will come back and visit, Data. Promise you will."

"I am sorry, but I cannot make any promises. Starfleet may not allow me to return." The ship started beeping, alerting everyone that it was preparing to leave.

Latika gave him a small smile, "Then I promise that I will come find you!" With that said, she backed off the dock and Data boarded the ship. As the ship left the dock, Latika waved to the ship. Data waved back, though he knew she couldn't see him. But it made him feel better.

**Back on the Enterprise, Data is telling this story to Picard**

"That was the last time I saw Latika, until now," Data sighed as he finished telling his story

"Well, that was an interesting story. It seems that you and Latika have a very special relationship" Picard said as he leaned back in his chair. Just then, a message came in for Picard. _This is Dr. Crusher. Is Data with you, Captain? His friend is awake and she REALLY wants to see him._ "Yes, I'll send him right away," He said as he signaled to Data that he could go. But Data was already out the door, rushing as fast as he could to sick bay to see Latika.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing Star Trek: TNG. I do own Latika Sarin

Data ran as fast as he could to sick bay. When he arrived, he saw Latika lying on a bed with Dr. Crusher and an assistant attending to her. Dr. Crusher noticed Data and walked over to him. "How is she?" Data asked desperately.

"She's stable and awake now. We were able to remove the obstructions, but even with all of our medical equipment; it will take her some time to recover. She'll probably stay her for another day or two, and then we'll move her to a spare room. You can go see her now, but be careful. I don't know how much she can take. She's still very delicate." Dr. Crusher informed him.

Data walked over to where Latika was lying, and sat on the stool next to the bed. She looked just as she did when she was younger, but with a young woman's charm. Her major wounds were bandaged and she had a few scratches on her face, but she was still beautiful in his eyes. He reached over and picked up her hand, when she opened her eyes. She looked over at him and smiled. "Data…I'm so happy to see you. I told you I would come find you, did I not?" she said as she chuckled, but cringed when it strained her stitches. Data quickly lifted her hand up and held it with both hands. He hated to see her in pain, but he knew there was nothing he could do but be there to comfort her.

"It is good to see you to, Latika. I have…missed you."

"I see you have done well in Starfleet. I'm proud of you. Plus it made it easier for me to find you. Oh no," she said looking down at her clothes, "my sari is ruined! This is my favorite. It was my mother's."

"Do not worry. The ship has a wonderful seamstress that fixes our uniforms. I am sure she could mend your sari for you. But anyway, why have you been looking for me? Why did you not stay with your brother?"

"I couldn't live without you, Data. Wasn't it obvious back at home? Besides," she paused for a moment, "I don't have anywhere else I can go. The colony was destroyed, Data. I don't know if Adil or Dr. Soong survived. They sent me off to find you before it was destroyed." She stopped, lost in thought with a sad face.

"Do not worry, Latika," he said as she looked back at him, "I will take care of you, just like I did at home. I will talk to Captain Picard and see if he will allow you to stay on the ship with me. Would that make you happy?"

"Yes, that would make me very happy. That's all I've ever wanted, Data." She said as she reached over and put her other hand on his face. But she screamed out and held her side. Blood started to seep through her bandage.

"Latika, you ripped your stitches open. You need assistance." He then called Dr. Crusher, who started treating her again. Realizing he could no longer be of assistance, he left sick bay to return to his post. As we walked, he thought about what just happened. He was "happy" to be reunited with Latika. But it was a different feeling than just happiness. What was it? As he sat down at his station, he prepared for what he knew was going to be a long day. Later that afternoon, Data went into Picard's office.

"Sir, I want to talk to you about Latika. I would like for her to stay her on the ship with me. Would that be acceptable?"

"I don't know, Data," Picard said as he looked over a report, "This is a very touchy-situation as it is. When she recovers, my team and I will meet with her and decide if she can stay on board. Please tell her of our plan. Is that okay, Data?" he asked looking up at him.

"Yes, sir. I will tell her." He said as he stood up. Picard dismissed him and Data left for sick bay.

For the next two days, Data went to visit Latika in all of his free time. They would talk about everything and anything they could think of. They would talk for so long that Dr. Crusher would have to ask Data to leave. He even missed poker night to sit with her, which didn't make LaForge too happy. But LaForge forgave him when he saw how he reacted to Latika. On the third day, Dr. Crusher finally discharged Latika and allowed her to be moved to her own room. Both Data and Latika were excited because their rooms were relatively close to each other. When they finished moving Latika into her room, Data sat down next to her while she took her medicine. He waited until she was done to speak.

"I talked to Capt. Picard today, Latika. He wants to meet with you before he decides if you can stay on board with me or not. I will take you to meet with him and his team after you recover." He informed her.

"That's great, Data. I would love to meet the captain and your…co-workers." She responded with a small smile. She gave out a small yawn and Data decided it was time for both of them to go to bed. Latika tried to stand up and walk to her bed, but even with Data's help, she could not go very far. So instead, Data carefully picked her up and walked to the bed, where he laid her down and covered her with a blanket. He then brought all of her medicines and supplies to the nightstand. Finally, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small Starfleet pin and placed it next to her.

"If you ever need me, Latika, push this button and I will come for you. See? I have one too," he said as he pointed to his own pin. "And do not forget that my quarters are a short distance down the hallway, so I can arrive here quickly if you need me. Do you require anything else before I leave?"

Latika reached for his hand and pulled him down into the biggest hug she could give him. When he returned her hug, she whispered into his ear, "Thank you, Data. For everything. I owe you everything."

Data stood up and looked at her, "You do not owe me anything. Now go to sleep. You need rest." He said as he walked to the door. He turned around one last time, said good night, then turned off the lights and left so he could "go to bed" as well.

**A/N: Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! More love and drama to come as Latika recovers. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing Star Trek: TNG. I do own Latika Sarin.

Data returned to his quarters to find a very upset Spot sitting on the bed. He meowed and ran over to Data, purring as he walked in between his legs. Data picked Spot up as he meowed again. "I am sorry I am home late. I was taking care of Latika. Here, I will get you something to eat," he said as he ordered Spot's favorite cat food. Data continued talking as Spot ate, "I think I will let you meet her when she recovers. She loves animals." Data started to remember some of him and Latika's adventures when they would find little animals while he "prepared for bed."

A few hours later, he was about to turn out the lights when there was a knock on the door. Data stood up and headed for the door, while Spot watched from his place on the bed. Data opened the door to find Latika leaning against the doorframe; wrapped in the blanket Data had tucked her in with just a few hours ago.

"Latika, what are you doing here? You should be in bed, recovering. It is not safe for you to be walking on your own," he said as he reached out to her so she could lean on him instead of the doorway. She took the offer greatly as he steadied her.

"I know Data, and I'm sorry. But I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking of you. I figured if I came down here to see you, maybe then I could go to sleep." She said with a small smile.

"But why did you not use the communicator I gave you? It would have been much easier on you."

"I don't know, I guess it just didn't feel right or something for me to use it. But you're here helping me now, right? So…is it okay if I stay here…with you… in your quarters?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I suppose. Here, you may sleep in my bed," he said as he picked her up again and repeated the events from earlier. When he laid her down, Spot walked over to them and began pawing at Latika. She giggled as she petted him on the head.

"Data, I didn't know you had a pet. He's adorable! What's his name?"

"I call him 'Spot'," Data said as he picked the cat up and placed him on the floor. Spot meowed angrily and tried to return to the bed, but Data didn't allow him. Eventually he gave up and stalked into the other room. "I apologize in advance if he startles you in the night. He has a tendency to think that this is his bed, not mine." Latika giggled again, patting Data on the shoulder. He turned to her with a confused look. "Why is that amusing?"

"Because, Data," she said in between laughs, "cats think they rule the world, and Spot is no different." Data pondered this for a second, and then looked back at her.

"I think it is time again for you to go to sleep." Data stood up again and tucked her in to his bed. "I will be sleeping in the other room if you need me," he said as he turned to leave.

"Wait, Data! I don't want to kick you out of your own bed. Here, I can scoot over and you and lie there," she pointed to the other side of the bed.

"But, is it not true that when two people share a bed that they are married?"

"Yes, but this is a special case. You're just taking care of a patient."

"I suppose that is true," Data said as he walked over to the other side of the bed, and lied down on top of the covers. "Goodnight, Latika."

"Goodnight, Data," she yawned as she dozed off. From that night on, Latika never stayed in her assigned quarters again, but in Data's, and neither of them had a problem with that. It became less awkward each night, and eventually Latika would lay her head on Data's chest as she slept. Data enjoyed this very much. It made him feel wanted more than just a friend or co-worker, but as something more. The only person that had a problem with this arrangement was Spot, since he could no longer sleep on the bed.

Weeks went by, and Latika recovered quickly. She began to walk on her own again, and soon after she was completely independent. This meant that Data could leave for his duties longer, without feeling as bad about leaving. But his friends started to notice how eager he was to leave the bridge every day, so he could rush back to Latika. They would spend every free moment they had together, and their relationship began to grow. Data would take her on tours of the ship, where she began to meet all of Data's friends, one by one. They all took a liking to her, especially Riker, who couldn't keep his eyes off of her. But Data became very protective of Latika; only then did he back off. Everyone else thought this encounter was hilarious. One night, Data and Latika were sitting on the couch, reading when she decided to ask Data a question.

"Data, can I ask you something?" she asked as she placed her book down.

"Of course, you may ask me anything you wish. What is it?"

"I was wondering, do you…do you love me, Data?"

Data pondered this question for a moment. He had never been asked this question before. Technically, he could not love, for he had no emotions. But he did feel something for her. He just didn't know how to explain it. But he had to try the best he could without upsetting her.

"Well, technically, I cannot love. I do not have emotions." Data could see that his answer was not what she wanted to hear. He quickly rebounded, "But I do care very much about you, Latika, as much as I can. But I am incapable of love. Are you okay, Latika?" he asked as she got up off the couch.

"Yes, I'm fine. I think I'm going to go walk around, okay? I'll be back later." She sighed as she fixed her sari that was fixed by the seamstress, and headed for the door.

"Wait, Latika!" he said as he ran up to her, "I must ask: Do you love me?"

Latika turned around and looked at Data with a smile on her face as she put her hand on his face. He put his hand on top of hers. It was warm on his skin and he loved the feeling. "Data, I've always loved you, even when I was little, watching the doctor create you. I'll be back later. I just need to walk around a little. Okay?" She pulled his head down to hers, as he was a bit taller than she was, and kissed his forehead. She then let him go and left down the hall.

He stood in the hallway for a moment, watching her walk away while he held his hand to where she had kissed him. Had he just ruined their relationship? Was she ever going to look at him the same way again? Tons of questions started to fill his head. He had to talk to somebody about it, NOW. So he turned and headed the other way down the hall as fast as he could, until he reached his destination. Geordi LaForge's quarters. Geordi was his best friend, so he had to know the answers to his questions. If he didn't, well, at least he wouldn't laugh at Data. He knocked on the door until Geordi answered the door. He was rather upset about this rude awakening until he saw who was standing in his doorway.

"Data? What are you doing? What's with all this ruckus?" he asked as he yawned.

"I am sorry for waking you, Geordi. But I need your help. It is Latika. I think that I have just ruined our entire relationship. Please, I really do need your help." Geordi cut him off before he could say anymore.

"Okay, okay, Data. Come in. We'll talk it over and I'll see what I can do," he said as he motioned Data followed closely behind him as they sat down at the table. "Now, tell me what happened." Data relayed the entire evening to Geordi. When he finished, Geordi was staring at Data, mouth agape. "Wow," he said after a moment, "I didn't realize you two were so… close."

"What is it that you recommend I do?" Data asked, with a desperate look at his face. Geordi could tell that Data was quite distraught over this whole ordeal.

"Well, Data," he said with a smile, "We'll go find her and you can tell her how you really feel. Tell her you love her, Data."

"But I cannot love, Geordi. You know that. I have no emotions."

"Oh please, Data, don't give me that. Both you and I know that you love her. I saw how protective you got when Riker tried to hit on her." Geordi laughed as he remembered Riker's reaction. "Come on," he said as he led Data to the door, "Let's go find Latika."

And with that, Data and Geordi were off to find Latika so Data could tell her how he really felt about her. He hoped it would go well, because Data realized as they were walking that Latika was the most important thing in his life, and he didn't want to lose her.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I've been getting ready for school. It's about to get really good, with some drama maybe. :D I'm also thinking about doing a sequel to this story. Thanks for the support!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing Star Trek: TNG. I do own Latika Sarin.

Meanwhile, while Data was searching advice from his best friend, Latika was searching for advice from her newfound friend. Since she arrived on the Enterprise, Latika had become very close to Guinan. She began to see her as a mother figure in some way, since she had lost her mother at a very young age. So she wandered into the bar and sat down on one of the stools. There were a few people in the back, but she paid no attention to them. Guinan walked up to her smiling, but it ran away when she saw the look on Latika's face. Guinan leaned over the bar and picked up Latika's face with her hand.

"Aw darling, now what's with this face? Tell me what's wrong."

"Oh Guinan, it's just Data…" she sighed.

"Data? What did he do?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips, "I'll kill him if he did anything to you, you know that right?" she turned and got Latika a cup of her favorite green tea. She placed the steaming cup in front of her as Latika took a small sip from it. "Now, tell me what happened."

Latika relayed the night's events to Guinan as she drank the rest of her tea. "…And then I came here to talk to you. So, Guinan, what should I do? Should I just accept his answer? Please, Guinan, I don't know what to do. I've never felt this way before" she said as she watched Guinan refill her cup of tea.

"Well, I think that you should tell him how you feel. And if he doesn't feel that way, then at least you got it off your chest. Okay? And if he does love you, then I wish you the best. Not to put any pressure on you, but you two are just so cute together," Guinan chuckled as she gave her the cup of tea. "Well, it looks like you're going to get your chance," She said as she motioned to the door. Latika looked over to see Data and Geordi walk through the door. As the door closed, Data and Latika locked eyes. Neither of them could move. Eventually, Geordi pushed Data to the bar while Guinan stood Latika up and fixed her sari. Geordi then went and shooed the other people out of the room and they sat at a far table, but just close enough so they could hear. Latika was the first to speak. She tried to look at him, but she was so nervous that she just looked down.

"Data, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for putting you in that situation earlier. I shouldn't have done that to you. It wasn't right. But I just wanted to tell you that I do love you. And that won't change no matter what happens." She was so nervous that her hands were shaking. She tried to stop them by clasping them together, but to no avail. Then she saw Data's hands come up and hold her hands. She stopped shaking. Latika looked up to see Data looking down at her. He gave her a small smile before he spoke.

"Latika, please do not apologize. I want to tell you that I do love you with all my heart. I always have as well. I merely did not know what it was. I do not care if people tell me I do not have emotions. But I do have them for you. I love you, Latika." He then leaned down to her, lifting her chin up slightly, and kissed her on her lips. She returned it as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He returned her embrace as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to him. He loved how she felt to him, warm and loving. And she loved how he felt to her, cold but refreshing and loving as well. They stood in this position for a moment, simply because Data didn't really know what to do now. Eventually, Latika pulled away from him and stared into his eyes and smiled. He smiled back, quite please about how the night had rolled out.

As he stared at her, Latika began to laugh. He got very confused by her action, so he turned to Geordi and Guinan for help. But they started laughing too. This made him even more confused, so he turned back to Latika.

"Please tell me, Latika. What is so humorous?"

He waited until she could catch her breath before she could speak, "Data, love," she said with another laugh, "when we kissed, some of my bindi rubbed off on your forehead!" the three of them began to laugh even harder while Data looked into the mirror behind the bar. He saw a small red smudge in between his eyebrows. When Latika had first started staying in his quarters, Spot had destroyed her charmed bindi, so she went back to wearing the traditional red powder. He looked back at Latika, who was still laughing. She licked her finger and rubbed the remnants of her bindi off his forehead, like a mother would to her child. He was still confused as to why her bindi rubbing off on him was so funny, but he smiled anyway. He loved to see her laugh, because he also loved the sound of her laugh. It was light and bubbly, and he thought it was very pleasing.

Eventually, the three of them stopped laughing. Latika grabbed his hand and their fingers intertwined as she looked up at him smiling. "I think we should head back, Data. Don't forget that I have to meet the captain formally tomorrow with his "panel." And I need my beauty rest." They then walked over to where Guinan and Geordi were sitting and said their goodnights. Latika bowed to each of them. The newly announced couple then left the bar, hand in hand.

After the doors closed, Guinan and Geordi looked at each other with accomplished looks on their faces.

"We did a good thing today, Geordi. I think we should reward ourselves," Guinan said with a smile as she went to the bar to retrieve drinks for the two of them. She gave Geordi his before she sat back down.

"Yeah," Geordi agreed, "I'm glad to see Data so happy. I don't think I've ever seen him that way. He's just so… at peace when Latika's around him. I kind of feel bad that I won't be the one having to look after him anymore," he said with a sigh.

"Latika will take good care of him," Guinan commented, "But you're still Data's best friend. Don't think you're getting replaced. You're not. He will still look to you for advice and more. Especially now that he has Latika. He has no idea how to act."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Geordi said with a smile.

"Now, let's have a toast," Guinan said as she cleared her throat, "To Geordi and me, for playing unofficial matchmaker, and having it work out perfectly!" They both laughed as they clinked their glasses and drank to their toast.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Trek: TNG. I do own Latika Sarin.

Latika rose very early the next morning to prepare for her meeting with Picard and the crew. Data had activated his dream sequence that night, so he didn't wake until Latika was in the shower. He saw this as a perfect opportunity to prepare her breakfast and set up the gifts he had gotten her. He got these presents shortly after she arrived on the Enterprise, but he was waiting for the perfect time to give them to her. He had just finished making her favorite breakfast from when she was little, tomato onion uthappam, she he heard the water turn off. He had had a small kitchen installed in their quarters because Latika loved to cook.

As he placed her breakfast on the table, Data turned to see Latika standing in the doorway, wearing only a knee-length black robe, her waist-length wet black hair hanging around her. He stared at her as she walked up to him, smiling. Latika gave him a small kiss before she spoke. "Are you okay, Data, love? You seem…distracted." He looked at her a moment longer before he could respond.

"I am not distracted, Latika. I…I made you breakfast," he said quickly as he pulled out the chair for her, "your favorite, uthappam."

Latika gasped and looked at him, "You remembered! Oh Data, that is so sweet." Data smiled back at her as she sat down and began eating. "Wow Data," she said as she took another bite, "this is delicious! I forgot how good of a cook you were." When Latika was little, Data would make them lunches to take with them during their "adventures." While Latika finished her breakfast, Data slipped into the bedroom and opened the closet, where pulled out two neatly wrapped boxes. He walked back to the dining table as Latika finished the last bite of her uthappam. Data replaced her empty plate with the boxes while she finished her glass of green tea. When she saw the brightly covered presents, she stared at him, confused. "What is this, Data? It's not my birthday."

"I know, darling," he had recently gotten used to calling her that, "But I thought that since you would be staying here, you might need these. Please, open them." He smiled at her and motioned to the presents. Latika looked at him a moment longer, then turned to the boxes in front of her. She slowly began to untie the bow holding the boxes together, giving Data small smiles the entire time. With the bow removed, she lifted the top of the first and placed it on the table and-

She gasped. Latika stood up and pulled a beautiful sari out of the box. It was a rose pink sari, embroidered with silver sequins, stones and beads. She looked back into the box to find a perfectly folded matching blouse and petticoat, with multiple matching bangles **(Link to outfit on my homepage)**. Latika held the sari to her chest and looked back at Data, who was giving her a loving smile.

"Data...it's, it's beautiful. Why did you do this?"

Data stood up next to her and brushed his hand on her cheek, "Because I love you, Latika. And I figured that you might get tired of wearing the same sari every day. Do you like it? I had the seamstress make this special for you."

"I love it, Data. I really do." She placed the sari back in the box and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. He returned both, now not as surprised now by her signs of affection, but pulled away so he could look at her.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, darling. But I think that you should open the other present before you finish thanking me." She giggled as she agreed, and then turned her attention to the other box. With Data standing behind her holding her waist, she took the other top off. Inside was another sari, but this one was made of off-white silk with a coin pattern all over made with stones and beads. Like the other present, under the sari was the matching blouse and petticoat, with matching earrings and bangles **(Link to outfit on my homepage)**. Once again, Latika turned around in Data's arms and kissed him again even more passionately. Data thought that they might have fallen over if he didn't steady her. Data raised his hands and placed them on her arms. He could feel the scar on her arm from the accident. He hated to feel or see it, but he always reassured himself that now she was with him, and he would protect her and love her no matter what.

Latika pulled back from the kiss and laid her head on Data's chest, "You know, I should probably start getting ready for the day, since we have to leave pretty soon. I think I'll wear one of my new outfits. Which one should I wear, Data?" she said looking up at him. She loved to look at Data, with his piercing, yellow eyes and perfect, white skin. He was handsome.

"I do not know, Latika. You should choose, you are wearing it."

"Okay, I'll wear the white one," she replied. She walked over to the table, picked up the box with the white sari, skipped into their bedroom and closed the door. Data could hear her humming as she dressed. While he waited, he fed Spot and played with him. Spot had been in a bad mood because he had to now share Data's attention with Latika. But Spot still liked Latika. He would often curl up next to her on the couch when she was reading and Latika would stroke his back. After a few moments passed, the bedroom door opened and Latika walked into the living room in her new white sari. Data stood up against Spots protests to gaze upon her. Her hair was flowing behind her with it being held back by a silver flower barrette. She was wearing the matching earrings and bangles, which jingled together when she moved. On her forehead was her simple red bindi, bringing a small splash of color to the outfit. Latika smiled her small smile at Data.

"Well," she said as she spun around, "what do you think? Does it look okay?" She looked back at Data, waiting for his answer. Data smiled and walked up to her, putting his hands on her arms.

"I think that you look absolutely beautiful. Even more than what I had imagined when I got it for you. Now come, we must go or we are going to be late." Data extended his arm to her, which she accepted. He then escorted her out of their quarters and down the hall.

For the first part of the trip, Latika was all smiles as she always was. But as they reached the elevator to go to the bridge, her smile left her and she became very quiet. Data noticed this change.

"Are you okay, darling?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just wondering," she paused for a moment, "What if they don't like me? What if the captain won't let me stay on the ship with you?" She kept asking questions of that nature until Data hushed her. He could tell she was holding her emotions back, so he pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair.

"There, there, they are not going to make you leave me. This meeting is just a formality, nothing more. Besides, you have already met many personnel of the crew, and they have all said very good things about you. Nothing is going to happen, I promise. Now just remember to be yourself, and relax." When he stopped speaking, Latika took a deep sigh and looked up at him.

"Thanks, I needed that." They were about to kiss when the doors of the elevator opened to the bridge. Data quickly let go of Latika and turned to the entrance. He signaled her to follow him, so she walked closely. As they walked, Latika looked around the bridge. She had never been there before and she thought it looked very regal and commanding, as it should. But she didn't recognize anyone in the room. Where were Data's friends that she had met? They must be off now, she concluded. None of the people on the bridge were directly looking at her, but she knew they were stealing glances when she wasn't looking. If made sense; she was the only one there not wearing a uniform.

The two of them reached a set of doors, where Data stopped and requested entrance. After a moment, the doors opened and they walked through. Data stood to the side and brought her next to him. Latika looked upon a large table with multiple people seated around it. Half of the room was a giant window, where she saw the black abyss of space, with little dots of light flying by. She recognized most of the people at the table: Geordi, Dr. Crusher, Troi, Worf, and Riker. But she didn't know one person, an older man seated at the head of the table. As she looked at him, he rose and addressed her.

"Hello, Latika. My name is Captain Jean-Luc Picard."

**A/N: Sry for the cliff hanger! I thought this would be a good place to stop. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Please comment! I'll load the next chapter soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Trek: TNG. I do own Latika Sarin.

"Hello, Latika. My name is Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Please, have a seat. We have much to talk about." Latika sat down in the chair at the other end of the table while Data took his place next to Geordi. She put her hands in her lap and sat upright, just as her mother had taught her. She waited for Picard to speak. "So, Latika, why don't we start from the beginning, how did you come to be on Omicron Theta? I assume from your accent and garb that you are originally from India, is that correct?"

"Yes sir, I am from India; the slums of Mumbai, to be exact. My parents moved there from the family home in Kalsubai, a small town in East India. They were hoping to make a better living for themselves than farming, so they moved to Mumbai. My father started out getting small odd-jobs here and there, but he wasn't able to get a secure job. By the time they figured out their plan to become successful in Mumbai had failed; my mother was pregnant with my brother, Adil. So they had to stay in the slums, they had no other choice.

"Ten years later, I was born. Being the only daughter, my mother took it upon herself to teach me everything about how to be a "proper Hindi woman." Education wasn't important because I was a girl. So as I got older, I was the shadow of my brother, going everywhere and doing everything he did, which did give us some street smarts. One of the things we quickly learned was to keep our religion a secret, as we lived in a mostly Muslim area. So none of us wore bindis and we prayed in secret. But people still found out. Our home was robbed three times and there were constant Muslim riots in the streets. My parents decided that India, or Earth was no longer a safe for me and Adil. So for two years, my parents saved up money until they had enough to buy us a place on the science colony ship to Omicron Theta. They were not able to save enough money for all four of us. So, with Adil at fifteen and me at five, we gathered up all of our belongings and traveled to Omicron Theta.

"But our situation didn't really improve once we arrived at the colony. Because we were "orphans" to some degree, no one wanted to take us in. They were too involved in their experiments to care for two children. So we were again pushed to the outskirts of town, where my brother and I made a small shack to live in. We probably wouldn't have survived, but my brother is very resourceful. He was able to find everything we needed from the planet or what the villagers would give him in exchange for labor. With my brother gone providing for us, I was left on my own. I soon stumbled into the lab of Dr. Noonien Soong, Data's father. I quickly took a liking to him, as I soon figured out that I had a liking for his idea of the posotronic brain and his work in engineering. So, I spent every day at Dr. Soong's lab. He would teach me about his work, and he taught me English. My education fell into his hands. So I watched Data's creation and because of this, I know Data inside and out."

Picard stopped her for a moment, "Wait, let me get this straight. You know everything about Data?" Latika shook her head in response, "Well, that's very interesting. Please, continue."

Latika did as Picard asked, "I was so excited the day Data became conscious. Dr. Soong had told me that I was to help him teach Data everything he needed to know. I liked having that challenge. So, because Data and I were together all the time, we became close friends.

"But our time together was short lived. Data decided to leave for Starfleet and I had to say goodbye. I fell into a deep depression for what seemed like forever. I wouldn't talk to anyone for days. All I would do was sit in my room and look out the window at the sky, hoping for a glance of Data's ship. Many years past and I learned to live with my loneliness.

"But then the colony was attacked. I wouldn't have survived if not for Dr. Soong. He had an escape route under his lab to a secret ship. He told me to take it and leave him and Adil, so I did. I didn't want to, but I had no other choice. He told me to come find Data; that he would help me. But in searching for Data, I wandered into Klingon space, so they attacked my ship. I sent out a distress signal to the nearest ship, which happened to be you. The rest of the story you know, captain."

Nobody spoke for a few moments. Finally, Picard spoke, "Wow. That was quite the story. But the question we have to answer now is if you can stay with Data on my ship. Well, what does everyone think?" Picard asked everyone at the table and they each agreed that Latika could stay, which made her quite happy. When he finished asking everyone, he stood up and addressed Latika, "Well, Latika, I guess you will be staying as a resident on the Enterprise. The only thing I ask of you during your stay is that you become Data's personal "doctor" if you will. We might need your help in the future if something happens to our valued commander." Data and Latika quickly gave each other a small smile. They quickly looked back to Picard. "I also want you to join the engineering team as an on-call advisor. You will be a good reference. Well, now that we have a decision, meeting adjourned."

"Thanks you, captain," She said as she bowed to him. With that said Data and Latika left the room and headed for the turbo lift. They didn't show any reaction to Picard's decision until the doors of the elevator closed, where Latika jumped into Data's arms as the spun around the room.

"I can stay, Data!" she yelled, "I can stay with you forever now!" Data then put Latika down and kissed her. She braced herself against the wall of the turbo lift while Data pressed himself against her. He pulled back a second before the doors opened, and escorted Latika to their room, hand in hand.

The next few days were spent with Latika learning everything she could about the Engineering floor. She would meet Geordi every morning and become his shadow, trying to take in as much information as she could. She would do this for most of the day. Latika usually came home before Data, so she took it upon herself to clean their quarters and care for Spot. After all this was done, Latika would study for her engineering classes until Data came home.

One evening, Data returned to their quarters much later than usual and found Latika sleeping on her books and notes at the dining room table. He smiled to himself as he walked over to her. He attempted to gently pick her up and take her to the bed when she awoke in his arms.

"Data? What are you doing? I need to study," she said with an escaped yawn.

"Latika, I feel that you are working yourself too hard. You require rest. You can finish studying tomorrow," he laid her down gently on her side of the bed. He then quickly finished his evening duties, and returned to the bed where he laid down next to her. She was almost asleep, but awake enough to scoot herself over towards Data so she could lay her head on his chest. She barely even used her pillow. Data wrapped his arm around her, stoking her back lightly as she drifted to sleep. Moments like these were their favorite times together. Just the two of them, where they didn't have to worry about anything. They could just be together. After an hour or so, Data "drifted to sleep" as well.

The next morning, Data walked Latika to Engineering before continuing to the bridge. They gave each other a secret kiss goodbye (they were technically not allowed to show affection during shifts) before Latika turned to meet Geordi. Data grabbed her arm before she got too far.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, please do not make any plans this afternoon for your time off. I have something planned for us." Latika stopped and looked at him questionably, then smirked.

"Oh really? And what kind of "plans" are you talking about?"

"I am sorry. I cannot tell you. But you will love it, I promise you that."

"Okay, Data," she said turning towards where Geordi was working, "I won't make any plans. See you back home." They both left for their stations. When Latika reached Geordi's side, her turned to her and smiled.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know, Geordi. That was quite strange, wasn't it?" he nodded in response, "But I guess I will find out this afternoon. So, what are we doing today?"

**A/N: Cliffhanger! What is Data planning? You will have to read to find out!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Trek: TNG. I do own Latika Sarin.

After her shift was over, Latika hurried back to her and Data's quarters. When she entered, Data was nowhere to be found. She was a little confused until she turned to see Spot playing with the bow on a box sitting on the table. She smiled and walked over to him. Spot meowed as she stroked him before placing him on the ground. She released the small note from the bow's grasp and read it.

_Latika, _

_Please change into this and meet me at the holodeck. I have many surprises for you._

_Yours always,_

_Data_

Latika smiled at the note and placed it on the table. _This is so unlike Data_, she thought to herself, I_ wonder what he's up to_. She glanced down into the box to find a simply embroidered purple holi blouse with long brown pants. She quickly changed into her new outfit and headed for the holodeck. When she finally arrived, (she had gotten terribly lost and had to ask the computer for directions) she entered the holodeck. She had never actually been inside the holodeck when it was on, so she didn't really know what to expect. She closed her eyes and stepped through the doors.

She stood there for a moment. Before she opened her eyes, her other senses began to receive information. She could hear water in the distance, waves softly caressing the beach. She could smell the sea water, mixed with a hint of incense. She remembered the smell. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She was exactly where she thought she was. Mumbai, India. She spun around and took in everything. _It's all so real. Am I actually in Mumbai?_ Latika backed up, still staring in awe at the world around her, until she ran into something, startling her. Whatever it was grabbed her, and she looked down at the hands, but relaxed when they were a familiar pair of very pale hands. She turned around and slowly looked up at Data, who was smiling back at her. He was wearing a white shirt with slacks and boots. She could see his perfectly chiseled chest through his shirt. She stared at him for a moment before he cleared his throat to get her attention. She quickly looked up at him.

"I see you found your way to the holodeck. What do you think of your surroundings? Are they exactly as you remember them?" he inquired, still holding her. Latika looked around one more time before replying.

"Data, it's exactly as I remember it. It's incredible! Why did you do this?"

"You seemed "homesick" according to Guinan. Not for Omicron Theta, but your real home, India. Now," he grabbed her hand gently, "I have much planned for us. Please follow me." Data lead Latika down the hill to the beach. The beach was a long strip of sand that bordered the main part of Mumbai. The sea was at low tide, and small waves were crashing. They walked down the beach for a while, hands intertwined. They were silent, taking in the moment and scenery, when Data stopped them. He motioned down to their feet, where he had set up a picnic for the two of them on a large blanket. Latika gazed upon the scene, then looked up at Data and smirked. Latika sat down on the blanket and Data sat down next to her. She looked around the blanket to find quite a spread: fruits, vegetables, cheeses, a beautiful feast. Data picked up a small plate filled with Mangoes and Dates and held it to her. She picked up one of the ripe mangoes and took a bite. The juices filled her mouth with sweet and succulence and it was the perfect consistency. She ate a few other fruits and cheeses, even feeding Data a couple, insisting he try them.

When Latika finished her last date, Data lifted her to her feet and took her hand, "Did you enjoy the food?"

"I did. It was so delicious. Just like the food at home," she smiled.

"Good, I am glad. Now, on to our next activity. Please, follow me." They started walking down the beach again. But after a few minutes, Latika didn't see anything and started to wonder.

"Data, what are we doing? I don't see anything out here."

"Patience, darling. You will see. But first," they stopped father down the beach, "You must close your eyes. I promise that you will love it." Latika put her hands in front of her eyes while Data addressed he computer. "Computer, run program Alpha 4478." She heard something materialize in front of them and she resisted the urge to peek through her fingers. She then heard huffing, sand being moved, and metal clinging together. She listened to Data's footsteps as he walked away from her, toward whatever he had summoned. "Okay, Latika, you may open your eyes now."

Latika put her hands by her side and gasped. In front of her, Data was holding the reins of two beautiful horses. They were both large and muscular draft horses, over 17 hands high each. They were obviously of the same breed. The horse to Data's left was skewbald, his patches a rich, dark brown with black points. His mane and tail were black and white, made of thick but silky hair. His forelock fell past his eyes and would have covered them, but they were brushed to the sides, accentuating his slight roman nose. He had massive amounts of feather on his legs, making him look like floated when he pawed at her. **(Link to horse on page) ** The other horse, on Data's right, was piebald and his patches were light and dark dappled grey. He too had a long mane and tail, all white, and the tips of his tail brushed the ground lightly. He also has lots of feather on his legs. He looked at her with large, kind eyes that seemed to stare right into her soul. **(Link to horse on site)**

Data gave her a moment to take in the horses before he spoke. "Do you remember these horses, Latika? They were the ones you told about from when you were little. They were the carriage horses that the mayor of Mumbai owned. You always said how much you loved those horses, but you could never touch them. But now you can. I have downloaded every program on horseback riding, and I am going to give you lessons. Is that okay, darling? Will that make you happy?"

Latika slowly walked up to the piebald horse and gently scratched under his forelock. The horse knickered to her softly. The other horse then got jealous and nuzzled her arm. She turned to him and smiled and rubbed his muzzle.

"Do you remember their names?" Data asked.

"Of course I do," She turned back to the piebald, "His name is Pawan, Wind. And he," she looked and the skewbald, "is Abani, Earth."

"So," Data held both sets of reins out to her, "which would you like to ride?" Latika contemplated his question for a moment, staring at the pairs of reins. She then picked up Pawan's reins and smiled. She then put the reins over his head and walked to his side, where she loosened the stirrup. Data walked over beside her, with Abani following. "Do you need help-" but before he could finished, Latika gracefully pulled herself into the saddle. She then turned back at him and smiled while she re-adjusted the stirrup.

"Does that answer your question?"

Data turned and mounted Abani and looked back at her lovingly, "Yes, it does. So, what would you like to do first?"

"You're the teacher, Data. Start with the basics."

"Okay, how about we start with a walk?"

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I've been sooooo busy! I'm planning on having the next chapter up very soon. Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please comment!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Trek: TNG. I do own Latika Sarin.

After only an hour, Latika had mastered all of the basics of horse riding. She could walk, trot, canter, and turn Pawan with ease, though her posting wasn't perfect. Data had Latika ride Pawan in a circle, while he rode next to her. He rode Abani much more gracefully than Latika did, but she didn't care; she was having too much fun.

When they had finally made a deep ring in the sand, Latika stopped Pawan. Data turned Abani around and walked back to her, question on his face. "Is something wrong, darling? Why did you stop?"

Latika stared at him with a serious face for a moment, making Data more worried. But she then smirked at him and leaned closer to him. "I challenge you, Data."

"To what?" Data said as he turned Abani around so he could see her better.

"To a race," she pointed to a large pole sticking out of the ground about 100 yards away, "First person to ride around that pole and cross this line wins." She dismounted and dragged her boot in the sand to make a starting and finish line. She then walked back to Pawan and mounted him. She smirked at Data, "Well? Are you up for a little friendly competition?"

Data pondered her question, and then looked up at her, "Very well. I will race you. But are you sure you want to? You have never galloped before."

"I think I'll be ok," she said as she patted Pawan's shoulder, "It can't be that hard if I've cantered Pawan. He'll take care of me. So, are you ready?" Data nodded and asked the computer to give them a countdown. They waited anxiously as the computer began.

_5…4…3…2…1…begin._

Data and Latika spurred their horses into a full gallop. They were neck-and-neck down the strait-a –way. When they reached the pole, Data pulled back on Abani and let Latika turn first. But he quickly caught up with her. Latika didn't even notice Data's actions. She has never moved this fast before, and she loved the feeling. The wind moving through her hair, the sound of Pawan and Abani's hooves hitting the sand, I was incredible. She didn't want to stop.

She was having so much fun that she didn't hear Data screaming at her to stop. "Latika! Latika, stop! You are going to run into that boulder. Stop, Latika!" Sure enough, there was a boulder jutting out of the sand right in front of her. But by the time she realized it, it was too late. She tried to stop Pawan, but he continued galloping toward the boulder. Unable to stop her horse, Latika held on for a bumpy ride. Pawan jumped over the smaller side of the rock, about 3 ½ feet, and landed on the other side. But Latika had never jumped before and landed wrong, sending her flying off in front of Pawan. She landed loudly, scaring Pawan and he reared. He was going to come down right on top of her, but Latika was too afraid to move. She held her arms out in front of her and closed her eyes, braced for impact when…

"COMPUTER, FREEZE PROGRAM!"

Silence. Data quickly dismounted and ran to Latika's side. "Latika? Latika, are you all right? Are you hurt?" Latika slowly opened her eyes and gazed upon the scene. Above her, Pawan was frozen in a rear, the reins and stirrups flying. She could see the whites of his eyes. Data was still kneeling next to her, waiting for a response. "Latika?" He placed his hand on her shoulder, startling her out of her trance. She stared at him for a moment, before she started to cry softly. Data immediately took her into his arms and initiated "Operation Stop Latika from Crying." **(Couldn't let it die!)** She quickly stopped herself, putting her emotions back in check. Data kissed her head, "There, there. You are all right now, yes?" She buried her head into his shoulder and nodded. He placed her back on the ground, still holding her.

After a moment, Latika looked up at him sadly. "I'm sorry, Data," she said solemnly, "I shouldn't have done that. I wasn't ready. I'm so sorry." He hushed her before she could say anything else and kissed her cheek, "Please do not apologize, Latika. As long as you are unharmed, I am content. You are unharmed?" she nodded in response, "Good, that is all that matters to me," he smiled softly at her. Latika reached up and kissed him, which he returned lovingly.

They were planning to continue for a while, but Picard's voice came through the intercom. _Mr. Data, you are needed on the bridge. And bring Ms. Sarin with you. The situation concerns her._ Data and Latika looked at each other questionably, then, hand-in hand, headed for the bridge.

When they arrived at the bridge, Data quickly went to his station and began working. Latika slowly walked over to where Picard and Riker were sitting, building up the strength to address them. "Latika Sarin reporting, Captain. What can I do for you, sir?" Both looked at her, but Riker noticed what she was wearing and smiled his classic smile. She looked away awkwardly until Picard replied to her.

"Ah, Ms. Sarin, I'm glad you came. We have a situation. Please, follow me into my ready room. Data, Worf, Riker, please join us." The group left their posts and followed the captain to the ready room. The team took their usual seats and Latika sat down next to Data. Picard cleared his throat before he began. "As you know, a Klingon ship hailed us and is on an intercept course with us. Usually we would deal with this like any other meeting with another race, but they left us an interesting message to deal with until they arrive. Please play the message, Mr. Data." Data pressed play as they listened to the recording.

_Starfleet vessel, this is Captain Toq Godar of the Klingon Empire. We know what you have in your possession, and we want her back. Latika Sarin is a wanted criminal by the Klingon Empire. You will turn her over to us when we arrive, so she can be dealt with…properly. _

The transmission ended and all eyes were on Latika. But she was in just as much shock as the rest of them. Was that really the Klingon ship that had attacked her? Why does the Klingon Empire want her? What was she going to do?

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I wanted to get a new chapter up and thought this might be a good stopping point. Hope you like the story! Please R&R!**


End file.
